gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Fredrick William Finch
Voted #1 booty in school. Most commonly referred to as "Freddy", he's the nephew of the infamous Leonara Finch. Known for his strange quirks of free-running to his destinations, falling on people and playing Ride of the Valkyries on trombone whenever he so pleases as one of the quirkier new students. Background Freddy was born to newlyweds William Fredrick Finch and Lisette Isolde Finch (nee. Deleverre) in Berlin, Germany. His father is half-German and Scottish, while his mother half French and German, hailing from the Alsace province in France. He is the (currently one) nephew of Leonara Finch, a graduate of the Academy and they are often mistaken for siblings due to their incredibly small age gap of 3 years. While Leo may find him to be annoying, Freddy does love her for being family to him. In terms of extended family, he prefers his paternal uncles over his only maternal one as the latter is a bit strange. He enjoys visiting Scotland for his family reunions and other shenanigans which arise whenever it is the season for highland games. Outside of his blood family, he has many of his parents' friends whom he likes to hang out with, one being the fellow who taught him to free-run and everything; often competing with his son Kieran in races to climb walls or going to France to compete with others. He and another fellow at the academy also hung out a lot when they were younger and that fellow is Ira Raskolnikov, the son of one of his father's dear friends. He's known Ira since the day he was born and has a unique relationship with him which often consists of Freddy getting scolded, having his steam accounts being hacked, or in general getting smacked on the head with a copy of Crime and Punishment. Despite this, Freddy is extremely loyal to him and takes care of him often after witnessing him getting publically humiliated while visiting him in elementary school. He also has many embarassing stories of Ira when he was younger and whenever he mentions of any of them, he is threatened with the removal of his steam accounts. Before the Academy, Freddy had a relatively normal life; somewhat lonesome but normal. He was raised in a well-off/ rich family as his father worked as a military librarian and his mother a forensic scientist specializing in ballistic firearms with combine salaries in the 6 digits. As a result, they often travelled in the summers, most of the time to either Scotland or Japan for unspecified reasons. He was relatively popular in elementary school and school he was formally in prior to the academy, uniquely participating actively in rugby and the gaming club which gave him a relatively vast array of friends. He never hung out exclusively with a clique, which led to him being often left alone whenever there were get togethers or anything social. He also was quite uncomfortable with the thoughts of a sexual relationship with another and often turned down girls whenever asked to go out as he was unsure of what to do with them. As a result of his social awkwardness, he decided to go to the academy (with the recommendation of his aunt) and start anew with people. Personality Unlike his aunt, Freddy is known for his optimistic and laidback demeanor, wearing a smile wherever he goes and being a charm to hang out with. He has many odd quirks (which Aunt Leo thinks is stupid) such as free-running around wherever he goes instead of using the hallways, entering in an out of the windows (and breaking them daily) more often than using doors. He has the reputation of being "that loud trombonist" as he has just recently picked it up in band/orchestra and has proven to have a natural talent in making people's eardrums bleed if they are not careful or are at too close of a range. Despite all of this, he is highly loyal to his friends and will defend them as he sees fit. In recent times, Freddy has exhibited a side of him which highly contrasts his nature, pleasantly noted for reminding people that definitely related to Leo"-Shin Chen as he demonstrates a destructive and violent force that is not to be reckoned with if he sees that a friend is being threatened. However, despite Freddy seeming like a sociopath in terms of what he does to whomever has ruffled his feathers, there are a few people in the Academy who are able to calm him down by simply being in the vacinity or talking to him. Those individuals noted as of now are Ira, Avon, and his boyfriend Lorian. Abilities/Talents 'Parkour- '''Was taught by a close friend of his father how to climb around keep himself nimble. He is rather clumsy and has a tendency to fall off where he is, a lot. It is rare to catch him walking in the halls and using doors like normal people as well. '''Trombone-' An instrument he recently picked up in Austria's orchestra class and has fallen in love with playing Ride of the Valkyries (Wagner) over and over again extremely loudly wherever he is. His only volume is Fortissimo. 'Hand-to-hand Combat-' Not many of the students know about this (other than the ones he had fought), but he's studied many different martial arts; Krav Maga, Capoeira and Jiu-jitsu happen to be a few of them that he's learned to defend himself and others in need. He normally would subdue an attacker with an arm lock to prevent further injury, but that does not always happen, especially once he's snapped. He was taught some stuff by his parents, whom do have experience in combat. Relationships 'Ira-' Is Freddy's best friend from his childhood as they've known each other since they were in diapers. He is fiercely loyal to him despite being a complete derp in his eyes and has been through a lot with him in elementary school; and is willing to defend him no matter what. 'Leo-' Is his aunt, he loves her to death and is fondly affectionate of her even if she does not return to love. His first recallable memory of her is when she rejected a hug from him and he started crying. A common thing that happens is that he often has to haul her out of a bar on his shoulder to get her home. 'Albert-' Is a bro to Freddy and they're both equal in strength and skills in hand to hand combat, Freddy is quite accepting of his and Ira's relationship. 'Lorian- '''Is his boyfriend. They literally met each other with a punch and they've kicked it off ever since. He is considered Freddy's happy trigger whenever his temper takes over and he goes on a rampage. '''Avon-' Does enjoy her baking almost as much as his mother's, and does consider Avon to be quite "motherly". She's one of the few to actually be able to calm him down once he's snapped 'Adam-' Almost considers him to be an older bro. He works well with the fellow ginger and often enjoys his company. 'Katherine-' Absolutely hates her guts to the bone, but will tolerate her in the school as that what's he supposed to do so long as she doesn't disturb him. 'Thanh- '''Thinks she's a bit loco in the head, but does find her antics hilarious and considers her to be a friend. He enjoys babysitting her whenever Adam isn't around. '''Patty-' Another one of those people he finds crazy, but grateful to find that she was the first person he's met besides Ira in the academy. He does miss her animal hats. 'Suli-' Another one of the gingers he gets along with well, he does get weirded out by her antics as well, but does enjoy spending time with her. '''Nika- '''Due to her name being commonly mentioned by his aunt Leo, he does have a bit of an idolising view of her and does act like a little puppy around her most of the time. He does enjoy going out for drinks with her whenever he can as well.